


Hey Elichi!

by Nozoroomie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, so the girls decide to cancel practice and just hang out in the club room. Nico and Nozomi are bored and Nozomi thinks it'd be fun to embarrass Eli. What she doesn't count on is Eli being prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Elichi!

The rain poured endlessly outside, and all of u’s sat inside the club room. With the weather being as bad as it was, the girls decided today they would skip the practice and hang out amongst each other in the club room. Nico glanced out the window, frowning. Rain always had a way of ruining things. She turned her head, looking down at the girls.

On the far end of the table Kotori, Honoka, Rin and Hanayo sat. They were all discussing choreography for one of their next printemps songs performance. Honoka was getting excited a bit as they figured out a new step idea, and Rin cheered, agreeing it would be very cute in their next live. Next to Kotori, Umi sat and across from her were Maki and Eli. They were reviewing some lyrics Umi had written for a possible future song. Nico then glanced at Nozomi, whom was staring at her a bit expectantly. Nico frowned.

“What?” she asked, watching Nozomi grin a bit. 

“Oh, nothing really Nicochi.” Nozomi replies, stretching slightly. “You just look a bit bored.”

Nico nodded.   
“That’d be because I am. I mean, I just think it’s a waste to just sit here doing nothing.” Nozomi nods a bit, leaning forward in her chair.

“Why don’t we have a bit of fun then?” A small mischievous glint is in Nozomi’s gaze, and it catches Nico’s attention. Maybe Nozomi had a fun prank idea in mind. Nico was down for that, and so she leaned forward too.

“What do you have in mind?!” She asks hushed and interested. Nozomi giggles slightly, glancing at the other girls then back to Nico.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve embarrassed Elichi, hasn’t it?” she asks. 

Nico thinks about it, and looks down over to the blonde. She’s in the middle of talking, but somehow she still looks absolutely perfect. Nico watches as she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, then points to a line in the notebook, mentioning something to Umi and Maki. Nico frowns a bit, as she truly is unable to recall any recent time she’d seen the blonde flustered. She quickly nods, agreeing with Nozomi’s statement.

“Yeah, you normally get her every other day or something.” She says simply. Nozomi laughs a bit.

“Well not that often. But it certainly hasn’t been often enough.” She adds. Nico nods again. It was always fun seeing the blonde flustered and unable to respond. It gave Nico a slight boost in confidence, knowing she might never get as flustered at something Nozomi says as easily as Eli did.

“So, whats the plan?” Nico asks, curious as to what her purple haired companion was thinking. “You just gunna point out how adorable she is like usual?” Nico puts her arm on the table, leaning into her hand and watching Nozomi.

“Nah, I’m going all out this time.” she responds. Nico raises her eyebrow interested, waiting for Nozomi to continue. Nozomi winks at Nico, before turning to the others.

“Hey Elichi!” she says. Upon hearing her name, Eli glances over to them. She smiles slightly.

“Yeah? What is it Nozomi?” she asks. Nozomi grins more.

“You’re pretty gay!” 

The room goes quiet, and Nico quickly covers her mouth to stifle her laughter. Whatever she was expecting, it was not that. Suddenly Umi is dying, her face pitch red and buried into her hands. Maki’s eyebrow twitches slightly, before she frowns. The other girls at the far end of the table are oblivious to what had just happened.

But just as quickly as it was said and heard, Eli’s smile turns into a sly smirk. She leans forward, her eyes staring at Nozomi in a way Nico could only describe as seductive. 

“Yeah, for you.” She countered, putting her chin in her hand and keeping her eyes on the spiritual girl. 

In a flash Umi goes down, Maki yelps surprised, and this catches the other girls attention. They surround her, fanning her quickly and calling her name. 

“UMI-CHAN STAY WITH US!” Honoka shouts. Kotori grabs her hand, calling to her as Rin runs to grab her water bottle. Hanayo keeps fanning her hands, hoping it helps in some way.

But Eli’s gaze doesn’t leave Nozomi, her icy blue eyes staying in contact with the emerald orbs of her best friend. Nico looks to the girl on her right and erupts into a loud fit of laughter. Nozomi’s face was bright red, eyes wide and her mouth open slightly. Eli had caught her completely off guard, and Nico was enjoying every little moment of it. Nozomi quickly composes herself, laughing a slight embarrassed laugh.

“My my, Elichi, so bold!” she states, kicking Nico under the table to get her laughter to stop. She succeeded, Nico yelping and immediately rubbing her shin.She then sends a glare towards Nozomi. Eli laughs an airy laugh, looking over to the girls as they get Umi back up into her chair from the ground.

They soon drift back into their previous conversations, Eli stealing a glance towards Nico and winking. Nico quickly muffles another round of laughter, looking away from Nozomi as she crumples into her folded arms on the table. She’s completely unable to get over how Eli caught her off guard instead of it being the other way around. 

After composing herself, Nico turns to Nozomi, a small grin on her lips.

“That was pretty great. you really got her that time.” Nozomi looks up with a pout.

“Oh shut up, Nicochi!”

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet I just wanted to post because I liked the idea of Nozomi trying to embarrass Eli and then Eli catching her off guard.   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
